


I’ll pick the white and fluffy clouds from the sky for you

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, its tooth rotting fluff i warn u, just socky being the cute boyfriends they are, kinda winter fic, this fic is kinda a mess but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: “Ah,” He says and cups Sanha’s face, “Why are you so cute?”Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate on pressing a quick kiss on Sanha’s pout.“I love you.”(Or, the one socky established relationship fic you didn't ask for but I'm giving)





	I’ll pick the white and fluffy clouds from the sky for you

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm back with another socky fic  
> again, im sorry if there are any typos or mistakes bc i suck at proofreading  
> and thinking of titles, ya'll can guess where i got that title from
> 
> also!! [sf9's so beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSaayYTLKi8) is rly good  
> (listen to it while reading hahaha)

Flurries of white cascade down the streets, forming a thin blanket of snow. The sliding door of the convenience store automatically opens as a young couple exits the establishment, giggling amongst themselves with their fingers intertwined and their free hands holding bags full of goods they bought.

“Ah, it’s colder out here!” Sanha visibly shivers as the winter breeze welcomes them outside the store.

Minhyuk faces Sanha with a small frown, “I told you to wear something else than that jacket.”

The shorter male let goes from their interlocked hands and unwraps the muffler around his neck and neatly wraps it on Sanha’s. The taller boy silently watches him, his cheeks dusting in a light shade of pink either because of Minhyuk’s gesture or the cold weather. As he finishes, Minhyuk finds Sanha’s gaze on him, a familiar warm feeling seeps to his chest that spreads and beats out the cold the winter brings.

Minhyuk’s expression softens and a warm smile graces his lips, even after years of knowing Sanha he still thinks the younger boy is absolutely adorable. He intertwines the fingers of their hands again and pulls Sanha to start walking. Sanha remained strangely quiet on the way to their apartment, Minhyuk grew slightly concerned but the tight hold Sanha had on his hand was enough assurance.

“This scarf…” Sanha mutters, his voice soft. “It’s the one I gave to you five years ago.”

Minhyuk only hums at his statement.

“I didn’t see you wearing this often though.”

“It’s the very first gift I received from you,” He peeks to look at Sanha, “I took good care of it.”

A satisfied grin breaks into Minhyuk’s expression as he sees the flushing of Sanha’s cheeks, the redness rises even unto the tips of his ears.

“Ah, you’re so cute.” He teases that causes Sanha to scowl.

“Shut up.”

Minhyuk laughs, loud and free-spirited and the sound sets the butterflies in Sanha’s stomach in a fluttering mess. His chest swells in the familiar feeling of adoration and he really can’t stay upset because Minhyuk’s laugh is honestly the best in the entire universe. (Sorry, Myungjun hyung but I think Minhyuk’s smile won over yours).

They reach their apartment without uttering anything else, Sanha immediately clambers inside and sighs at the warm temperature that embraces him. Minhyuk watches this usual spectacle with a fond smile and ruffles Sanha’s hair before picking up the ignored plastic bags on the floor. He proceeds to the kitchen to stuff the goods into their respective cupboards.

“Sanha,” He calls out for the younger boy, “Do you want some hot cocoa…”

Minhyuk trails off as Sanha appears, “Why are you wearing my sweater again?”

“I like it, it’s comfortable to wear. You should just give it to me.”

Minhyuk stares at him, his sweater still seems a little big on the younger boy despite him wearing it countless of times already. It’s loose around the sleeves and it never fit Sanha’s body unlike his, it’s always been a mystery to Minhyuk how Sanha remains skinny at the amount of food he consumes. Both of them have big appetites but Sanha doesn’t seem to gain any weight.

He grows taller though and it frustrates Minhyuk even if he knows he’s still growing as well.

“Fine, it’s all yours. You probably wore that more than I did anyway.”

Sanha beams at him and throws himself at the shorter male, he engulfs Minhyuk in a tight hug and kisses his cheek.

“My boyfriend is the best!”

Minhyuk pushes Sanha’s face away and pretends to be disgusted, “Alright, go away. I’m making us hot chocolate.”

Sanha releases him from his hold but kisses his cheek again, “You’re really the best.”

Minhyuk gives him an unamused look and says, “I know.”

The younger sticks out his tongue at Minhyuk’s answer before giggling and skips out the kitchen, Minhyuk watches him with a small chuckle escaping his lips. He then tries to calm his erratically beating heart, they have been dating for months already and yet a simple kiss on the cheek still gets his heart racing.

He finishes their drinks and proceeds to the living room. Minhyuk finds Sanha sprawled out on their couch, he switches to each channel seeming to have nothing particular in mind to watch. Minhyuk places both mugs on the coffee table near of the couch then stands up infront of Sanha, successfully blocking the boy’s view of the television.

Sanha whines and drops the remote control on the floor with a pout, the older between them only sighs with a shake of his head before he picks up the remote and places it on the table as well. He then lifts Sanha’s upper body to be able to sit on one end of the couch and rests the younger boy’s head on his lap. Sanha shifts his position so his head is comfortably nestled on Minhyuk’s lap.

Minhyuk rubs a hand through Sanha’s soft brown curls and the latter hums in content, the reaction causes the corner of Minhyuk’s lips to curl into a small smile.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Minhyuk softly asks while carding his fingers in Sanha’s hair.

Sanha shakes his head, “I just wanna stay like this.” His hand finds Minhyuk’s and intertwines their fingers.

“Forever.”

The last bit catches Minhyuk off-guard and he stares at Sanha with a mild surprised expression, Sanha though just cheekily smiles up at him before poking his forehead. He sits upright next to Minhyuk and laughs.

“Yah, cheeky brat. Since when did you learn to be cheesy?”

Sanha winks at Minhyuk as an answer to his question and grabs his mug of hot cocoa. He lightly blows on it before taking a sip and sighs.

“Honestly, is there anything you’re not good at? As usual, this tastes great.”

Sanha leans on Minhyuk’s side and snuggles close, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Minhyuk gently wraps an arm around Sanha and keeps him closely pressed into his side, relishing in the warmth brought by Sanha’s body. He kisses the crown of Sanha’s head before resting his chin on it, his other hand easily find Sanha’s and as if it’s the prime function, their fingers automatically entwine.

The familiar sense of content blooms in his chest, Sanha’s words earlier comes into his mind and thinks about how he shares the same sentiment. They stay silent for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the comfort it provides.

“I want to stay like this too…” Minhyuk trails off as Sanha’s shifts.

“Forever.”

Minhyuk grins teasingly as Sanha turns to look at him, the younger male’s cheek flushes in a light shade of red and he returns a bright smile to the older.

“I love you.” Minhyuk simply states.

The smile on Sanha’s lips falters for a moment, taken aback by Minhyuk’s open declaration of his love for the younger. He breaks away from Minhyuk’s gaze and averts his attention to his mug that has probably gone slightly cold as the older hasn’t picked it up ever since he placed it on the table.

“Can you… say _that_ again?”

“Say _what_?” Minhyuk’s voice lilts and Sanha knows he’s teasing him.

A slight whine escapes Sanha’s lips that causes Minhyuk to snort. He gently grabs Sanha’s hand that was holding a mug and slowly guides it to place the mug on the near table then intertwines their fingers.

“I love you.” Minhyuk drawls out each syllable and presses their foreheads together.

He brings up both of their hands and kisses Sanha’s knuckles, “I love you.”

Sanha’s entire face colors in a deep shade of red as he feels the heat rising up, it wasn’t every day Minhyuk openly says without any hint of embarrassment that he loves Sanha. These are the moments Sanha wants to treasure the most and it’s such a shame that he doesn’t have anything to record this moment to safely keep it away from fading.

He just wishes that he doesn’t forget this as he’s recorded it in his mind and heart, he doubts that he will but there’s always a possibility.

Minhyuk releases Sanha’s hands and cups his cheeks instead, he softly bumps their foreheads again together and finds it amusing that Sanha is still shy and flustered with his actions. He thinks, maybe, he should do this more often to see this brat become a flushing mess than his usual playful yet dangerously savage self.

“I love you.” He presses a kiss on Sanha’s button nose.

He pulls back a bit to see Sanha’s expression, Minhyuk tries his best not to coo at the sight of the younger male who had his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks tinting red and lips pressed into a straight line. Wanting to tease him more, Minhyuk kisses both of the temples of Sanha’s cheeks and he thinks he hears a small giggle from the boy.

“You’re enjoying this.” Minhyuk whispers on his cheek, near to the ear.

Sanha opens one eye to see the older, “Maybe.”

Minhyuk laughs and presses another kiss on Sanha’s nose.

“Ah, stop teasing me already!”

Sanha pouts and Minhyuk laughs even louder, a little flustered knowing what the other male was implying. The pout doesn’t leave and Sanha’s lower lip juts out even more, he gives Minhyuk the kicked puppy look, hoping that the older male would give in.

“Don’t give me that look.”

Minhyuk looks away and awkwardly chuckles. He swallows when he feels a huge lump building up in his throat. His gaze briefly goes back to Sanha and he knows it was a mistake, the younger male still wore his mask of a kicked puppy and now he’s clinging on to the material of Minhyuk’s shirt slightly pulling the older closer to him.

Not being able to resist Sanha’s charms (He never did), he sighs in defeat and he swears he sees a quick glint of mischief flashing in the other male’s eyes. He takes both of Sanha’s hands in his grasp again although slightly disappointed with the turn of events since he wanted to tease the other a little more, Minhyuk keeps his gaze on Sanha’s eyes steady albeit the erratic beating of his heart hammers on his chest.

He takes a deep breath and slowly inches closer to Sanha, the latter flutters his eyes close and Minhyuk notices the way his long lashes rest prettily on the top of his cheeks, he watches the faint tremble of his plump pinkish lips and he stops just to marvel on the beauty his boyfriend, Yoon Sanha, holds. Minhyuk remains still and silently watches the slow creasing of Sanha’s forehead.

Minhyuk forces down the laughter that threatens to escape and bites down on his lower lip as the creases on the younger male’s forehead only increase and his lips in a small pout once again. Minhyuk feels the butterflies in his stomach go into a frenzy and there’s a constant ring of his pounding chest on his ears. He wants to curse himself for being too nervous at kissing Sanha’s lips.

“Ah, seriously!” Sanha shrieks, obviously exasperated.

Whatever Minhyuk’s awkward response is was cut off by Sanha tackling him down to the couch and kissing him full on the lips. Minhyuk had his eyes wide as saucers as he feels Sanha’s plump lips pressing on his own but before he can even savor the moment, the younger pulls back and falls to the other side of the couch immediately curling up in a ball of embarrassment.

Minhyuk blinks for a moment, registering what had just happened seconds ago. A furious blush rushes up to his face as he realizes that Sanha actually made the first move. He glances on the boy beside him who was still covering his face due to mortification. Minhyuk reaches out for the boy and tries to pry away his hands from hiding his face, Sanha relents but refuses to meet the older male’s eyes.

Minhyuk laughs as it dawns to him that both of them were equally embarrassed and shy about kissing the other on the lips, even if it’s been months since they had started dating.

“Don’t laugh!” Sanha glares at him, “It’s supposed to be you who makes the first move!”

Minhyuk continues to laugh as Sanha goes on with his little rant.

“I can’t believe you… you made me…”

Sanha’s face flushes in the deepest shade of red Minhyuk as ever seen and he really can’t help but think he has the most adorable boyfriend in the universe.

“Ah,” He says and cups Sanha’s face, “Why are you so cute?”

Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate on pressing a quick kiss on Sanha’s pout.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sanha kisses Minhyuk’s nose that catches the latter a bit off guard.

The younger giggles at his stunned expression, his laugh high pitched but melodic in Minhyuk’s ears. And his heart is set, he’s marrying this boy.

“Marry me.”

Sanha’s giggles abruptly stop.

“That’s…!” Sanha terribly stutters, “Too early to ask!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didnt ruin their characters that much again...  
> anyways, its not a socky fic if minhyuk doesnt think or say sanha's cute.  
> im thrash hmu at [twt](https://twitter.com/wjnterdream) or [tumblr](https://arohaplum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
